Dead Trigger: LOZ style
by Abomination2
Summary: The game Dead Trigger in a Zelda world with only LoZ characters. Rated T for language and lots of gore and TONS of Zombies.
1. Start the Resistance

I have too many ideas on the top of my head and need them to explode out of me and I just cannot stop the thought processes. I had this idea come up through the app Dead Trigger 2 I was playing it and was all like what if Legend of Zelda and this game were combined. (Yeah I know that's what goes on in my head D:)

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda or anything related to Nintendo, I also do NOT own Dead Trigger 2 which is apart of Madfinger games.**

* * *

Shadow Link, Dark Link, and Link are all found hiding in a dark room inside of Shadow Link's shadow the room is just a simple barn like that of on Lon Lon Ranch (which it was). It has some animals but, they aren't all of what they seem.

Link pulls out a bomb, the scent of blood coming off of him can be tracked from miles by these creatures. He tosses the bomb into the mob of animals and flesh. The explosion causing the barn to almost fall apart. The red eyes glowing were not the only things bothering them after the explosion it was the fact that it only managed to kill off half the zombies. Link pulls out another bomb and again half are killed off. The smell of rotting flesh was becoming unbearable and Shadow moved them all along through a barn window and out into the grassy field. The night sky shown the moon in an array of light unseen by many living in the cities. But, enough of that, they continue running even though Link wants to stay and watch the moon.

They run through Hyrule Field and pass more hoards of zombies but, they don't even want to begin trying just to be slowed down and cornered by a mass amount of them. They finally reach the destination Castle Town. Huge walls and spikes line the walls of the Town and they are known by all and instantly let inside the large base. The town is otherwise known as Survivors Peak. They run up through the streets and find the large building dead center in the middle of the base.

They walk inside being lead by guards, they had much needed intel on the plague killing off many of the much needed people to survive. Zelda, the leader of the large group, was at one point a Princess but that all changes when you only rule a bunch of mindless freaks.

"I am so glad you all could make it! I really, really, REALLY, hope your mission was a complete success. Please tell me that is why you are all back!" Zelda starts tearing up.

"Yes sir! Our small group has figured out that Lon Lon Ranch is the Headquarters of the Zombie invasion. The secret is in the milk, which at first we thought was a joke because, they provide the milk for what used to be Castle Town.." Dark said.

"Wait, I drank Lon Lon milk recently, how come I am not a Zombie?" Zelda asks.

"Well sir, I have this piece of paper that says the Zombie overlord Ganondorf was behind all of this. He recently took over Lon Lon Ranch in order to use it as a supply chain facility and also a command center. We saw a dude that was like seven or eight feet tall and looked like a Gerudo, so I assume that is Ganon and also another clue that shows it wasn't until after the last supply of milk came in is, it had a date of only two days ago." Shadow says.

"Good, I do not want to be compromised by some mental disability as low as that. Good work I assume you all need some sort of compensation for this? Go down to the armory with the guards and take the guns needed to survive this impending doom. I may have more missions for you to begin almost immediately." Zelda smiles and waves them off into the guards.

Shadow, Dark, and Link followed the guards to the best of their ability when it became pitch black and only Shadow's greyish glow could be seen. In this room there were five people and a table in the center, they all had small booths around each one of them. And only some things found on top of the tables. The three of them thought it was a sad excuse for a resistance armory. They went looking around and found things they never expected. There were shotguns, handguns, grenades, other assorted bombs, sub-machine guns, machine guns, and even some cucco's with bombs strapped to their backs. They were surely mesmerized by all these weapons. The health station was at the side of the room with a woman standing there creating painkillers her name was later to be known as Impa. There was a man sitting in a chair off to the side with some smuggled in supplies, and he wished to be known as the smuggler, and his name was Sheik. There was another man with a giant machine in the back that was creating different pieces for the different needs of the five people in the room. He was the technician specialist, known as Kafei. There was another man that had the cucco bombs and grenades around him, known as Darunia. And, the last person out of all of them was a simple man creating weapons and upgrading weapons in the back right of the room. His name was unknown by himself.

They walked to the center of the room right in front of the table. They were given a spending limit of five thousand rupees each to start. They started with a weapon they were given a wrench each to start, along with a handgun known as the CZ-75. It was a weak handgun but, with a nice headshot it could easily kill a zombie in one hit. The three of them bought a MP5K which is a sub-machine gun for three thousand rupees and had to wait for the gun guy to make it. They walked over to Darunia and ask for some frag grenades about five each to start off with they had a thousand rupees left each. They then buy some painkillers with the last thousand. The smuggler guy was too off putting to approach directly he may have had a honest and nice looking face but, something about him was just too edgy.

They walk out and instantly Zelda has a mission prepared for the three. Not before the gun guy started yelling their machine guns were ready blocking them from hearing Zelda.

"Okay, ignore him for a minute he likes to yell until you go back in there... Now we have some intel that one of our sectors has ran out of fuel and needs you immediately to help them ward off the zombies until they have enough time to refuel the sector and continue finding intelligence for us. Go to the edge of Termina by Helicopter and you will find them waving up to you unless the zombies have taken over the base. In which case return here in this room to determine how to stop them from destroying the rest of our sectors. Zelda out." She runs off in a puff of smoke.

"Ah, Dekunuts the most fun things on the planet. You could buy some from me if you want." Sheik chuckled. His voice was nice enough to sound pleasant. They walk over to him and buy some Dekunuts with the no money they have. "On the house guys." He winks and sits back in his chair.

They walk out and into the courtyard of the headquarters and jump into the helicopter waiting for them. They flew to Termina and they did not like what they saw.

"SHOOT THEM DOWN!" The pilot yelled to Link who was in the Machine Gunners spot.

* * *

If you think this is a good idea and I should continue give it a like and leave a review/comment :D If not I have plenty more ideas :( but, hope you enjoyed!


	2. First Mission

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo. I also do NOT own Dead Trigger 2 things... Madfinger games does. NOW ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Alright!" Link shouted back. His companions Dark and Shadow were sitting in suspense readying themselves for the drop off.

Link aimed and fired at the landing spot clearing the area of zombies before landing. Limbs and ligaments flooded the floor when the helicopter landed. The farthest most point of Termina was where they were now. And, many zombies to kill.

"As you heard before! Find fuel and bring it back to the chopper!" The pilot shouted and sealed the doors off to the helicopter.

"Let's get going!" Shadow shouted as he took a lead wielding his MP5K.

There were sewer drains and small entrances everywhere. There were some steel grates halfway to the ground as well and no way of lowering them. The only thing they could do was block off some small window entrances with wood by just standing right next to it while the wood magically appeared after a few seconds.

A few scattered zombies were coming at them. Not too difficult, a lone zombie is almost as scary as a cucco. They rounded a corner, found a gas tank and quickly tried running it back.

Creepy music started playing. And, a loud moan was heard from behind them. Dark pulled a grenade out pulled the pin and waited a few seconds then threw it. The giant zombie was almost unaffected by the grenade blast. It had an oil barrel strapped to its midsection and had a creepy mutilated face and it was overweight. Why they were judging a zombie who knows. They shot continuously at it until it was too close. They let a cucco bomb loose and it ran up to the zombie exploding and killing it. The zombie exploded in a fiery inferno and the three of them needed painkillers. After the painkillers had done their job there was a blueprint hidden in the wreckage of the giant zombie.

The blueprint described a shotgun of some kind. They stored that in their pockets and continued on towards the helicopter. More zombies were flooding the area. Shadow picked off most of them but, left a few for Link because he was getting antsy. Dark was anything but antsy. He was rambling on about each zombie he killed and just kept going getting told to shut up had nothing on him...

They finally made it to the helicopter where about thirty zombies swarmed the landing pad. The helicopter had to lose them so the pilot took off and a radio vibrated in Shadow's pocket.

"This is the pilot of the helicopter. I will be back down in a minute. Clear the area." End transmission.

They get to work shooting the zombies and throwing grenades and almost chopping off Shadow's leg in the process when a zombie crawler jumped on his leg. Dark and Link weren't having any problems killing off the ten each they had to deal with. That is... Until the ScienFIST came out.

This zombie that entered the arena of the landing pad was unlike the others. It was clothed in a hazmat suit and rubber gloves. When it approached Link he felt sicker and sicker as it came ever closer. It was causing his vision to blur out and he threw a grenade at his feet. He was out of painkillers himself and Dark healed him. The scienFIST was continually getting closer to Dark who kept pulling Link back behind him. Many grenades and many vision blurs. The radiation coming off this zombie was to the point of being unbearable. Link and Dark were going to be taken and devoured by the zombie, if Shadow hadn't seen that first and was almost done with his last zombie. The scienFIST was reaching towards the tattered souls grasping for life when a cucco bomb came its way. The scienFIST exploded into thousands of pieces and another blueprint came out of it, for the same weapon. Painkillers were passed around the three and the helicopter landed on the helipad. They got in and the pilot congratulated them.

A strange sound was made and a mission success sign came out of nowhere. They were utterly confused but, by the contents of what they had seen didn't decide to question it. When they arrived back at base they were awarded with one-thousand rupees each. Not nearly enough to get through with the amount of painkillers and grenades they had to use.

"I see you found a blueprint of the Ithaca!" Said the unknown man.

"So, that's what it is... Was wondering why a zombie swallowed a piece of paper that was blue." Dark chuckled.

"Don't question it! It is a sign from the goddesses!"

"Whatever..." Link sighed and walked over to buy some painkillers and grenades.

Shadow went instantly to buy a cucco with a bomb on it's back because they are so overpowered!

"Hey, Shadow. You know what's better than one cucco with a bomb on it's back?" Darunia asked.

"Umm, no?" Shadow responded.

"TWO CUCCOS WITH BOMBS STRAPPED TO THEIR BACKS!" Darunia laughed.

"Your idea is brilliant! Eggstein!" Sheik shouted from the other side of the room.

"Phffffffffff." Darunia laughed.

Shadow just bought the chickens and ran off ignoring everything Darunia had to say. Link had bought extra painkillers but, not enough money left to buy many grenades. Dark had done the same because they used up way to many in the last run. Shadow was certain that he would not need extra painkillers and he upgraded the wrench he received in the beginning just incase the ammo runs out this time around.

"Ready?" Shadow asks Link and Dark.

"Yes..." Dark and Link reply.

They walk out and by a stroke of luck. Zelda was standing there, already with another mission.

"Since you all handled yourselves so well in the heated battleground of Termina I think a more mountainous terrain may suit yourselves. The Goron's have been giving us intel on problems with the zombies over running them and taking them to the heart of the volcano! Get there now and listen to whatever the pilot says. This time more money may be involved." Zelda ran off.

The three of them stood there blankly. They were tired but, now without a day's worth of sleep they had to go in and fight more zombies?! Well, if they want to save the world. Zombies never sleep. Well actually if zombies do sleep no one ever sees it. So, maybe they do sleep. Not sure.

* * *

Next mission will ramp things up a bit ;) Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
